1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a tamper-evident package. Particularly, the present application relates to a tamper-evident package including a secondary cap having a single-use lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Both consumers and suppliers have become increasingly aware of the likelihood and risks associated with tampering of packages. These risks and challenges may be particularly acute in the health sector.
Tampering of packages generally is more likely to occur during shipping and/or storage of consumer goods when packages are not closely monitored. A number of tamper-evident packages have been developed to address this increasing occurrence. Generally, such conventional packages include a removable cap disposed over a seal membrane or the like. However, a large number of tamper-evident devices, such as pressurized or sealed containers, are designed so that the ingress can only be detected after opening of the container. Therefore, it can be difficult for the supplier and the consumer to detect products that have been tampered with prior to a sale.
Therefore, there is a need for a tamper-evidence device to prevent access to removable caps and underlying seals, and that clearly indicates to suppliers and consumers whether a container has been tampered or opened.